unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise of flora and fauna
|details = This is a job from the guild. When you sail south from this town, you see land, right? Well, if you continue sailing southeast down the coast, you'll eventually see a large river, which we believe will be the site of many future discoveries. First, we would like to gather information inside town. |step1 = /Is there a large river?/Santo Domingo/Barkeep/ Is there a river down in the land to he south you ask? Well, i don't know how big that land is but you'd there'd be at least one river there, right? I don't know if it's as big a river as you're talking about though... That sailor sitting over there might know though. Why don't you ask him? |step2 = /Unable to even think of it/Santo Domingo/Seafarer/ Oh hey, I heard you talking with the owner. I know all about the waters around here, but i've never even thought about going further south down the coast that way. The head of the fisherman's union in town might know something though. |step3 = /Information from the fisherman's boss/Santo Domingo/Fisherman Boss near Gatekeeper/ Yeah, I've heard about that river. The river mouth is very large and there are several small islands floating within it. ... Oh, yeah! You should go talk to the saliors in San Juan as well. One of the sailors there used to always tell stories about that river that he heard from his dad before he passed away. |step4 = /Born from the river/San Juan/Seafarer/ Are you going to survey the river in the southern lands? I'd be glad to tell you all about it then! What i heard from my dad was that it was like paradise with all the plants and animals down there. The river has made the soil extremely fertile and so it is home to many differents types of plants and animals. This will definitely be a significant expedition for you! |stepfinal = Investigation of the river called paradise/Amazon River/where the river meets the sea (14170, 4800)/ It seems as though the river does actually exist, and it is even referred to as a paradise of plants and animals. I should be able to find it if I travel to the land south of San Juan and follow its coastline to the south-east from there. I should investigate around the river mouth once I find it. |discoXP = 533 |cardXP = 266 |reportXP = 270 |reportfame = 95 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Four-Eyed Fish/Ecological Research/2/Biology/4/Portuguese/1/Four-eyed Fish |subQ2 = quest/Investigation of flat creature/Ecological Research/4/Biology/6/Spanish/1/Surinam Toads |subQ3 = quest/Ruffian of the Amazon River/Ecological Research/5/Biology/7/Portuguese/1/Electric Eel |subQ4 = quest/Bird at the river mouth/Recognition/5/Geography/7/Spanish/1/Marajo Island |subQ5 = quest/Bird that divides a giant river/Recognition/6/Geography/8/Dutch/1/River Delta |subQ6 = quest/Little old man of the forest/Ecological Research/9/Biology/11/French/1/Emperor Tamarin |subQ7 = map/Horned frogs map/Ecological Research/4/Biology/4///Horned Frog |subQ8 = map/Large weasel map/Ecological Research/4/Biology/4///Giant Otter |subQ9 = map/Rodent-like animal map/Ecological Research/5/Biology/5///Capybara |subQ10 = map/Birds with fans map/Ecological Research/5/Biology/5///Hawk Headed Parrot |subQ11 = map/Croc-like bone map/Search/5/Biology/5///Giant Crocodile Like Bones |subQ12 = map/River dolphins map/Ecological Research/8/Biology/8///Amazon River Dolphin |chainQ1 = |landarea = |seaarea = Amazon River }}